


Le bal des monstres

by MissAmande



Category: Dracula - Bram Stoker, Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Blood, Halloween, Hunting, Love, M/M, Vampires, dance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:47:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27327562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissAmande/pseuds/MissAmande
Summary: Dracula organise un bal dans son château et Will et Hannibal sont invités à la fête.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 9
Kudos: 7





	Le bal des monstres

Hannibal Lecter, un grand vampire du 21ème considéré comme un cannibale par les hommes simples d’esprit, avait été invité par le grand Comte Dracula pour un bal en l’honneur d’Halloween et des créatures de la nuit. Will, son compagnon et récemment vampire, était lui aussi convié à cette soirée qui se déroulerait en Transylvanie dans le château du plus célèbre buveur de sang.

Revêtus de leur plus beau costume trois pièces, ils se rendirent au manoir des Carpates où les convives venus de partout dans le monde et de n’importe quelle époque commençaient à affluer.

La demeure était éclairée par de nombreuses lanternes et les servants se pressaient à l’entrée pour accueillir les arrivants. Une musique légère s’élevait dans l’air et une ambiance festive régnait autour d’eux. Des calèches sans chevaux glissaient sur le chemin qui menait à l’entrée, de drôles d’automobiles patientaient à la grille du domaine, des dirigeables stationnaient au-dessus des jardins, tout semblait hors du temps et à la fois ce spectacle donnait l’impression que l’histoire était retracée à travers les moyens de transports.

Le couple de vampires gravit les marches du perron et un centaure leur demanda de décliner leurs identités qu’il vérifia sur un parchemin avant qu’une chauve-souris ne vienne avec une petite carte où figurait un numéro.

\- _Le numéro de votre table messieurs._ Déclara le garde avant de laisser passer, les saluant d’une petite courbette.

A peine eurent-ils mis les pieds dans le hall que Wil eut le souffle coupé. Tout était grandiose et soigneusement décoré. Un vaste tapis rouge s’étendait devant eux telle une marée de sang les guidant vers le festin qui les attendait dans la salle de réception. Quelques tableaux ornaient les murs, et sur leur gauche, un immense escalier en marbre tourbillonnait vers l’étage supérieur où une silhouette attendait, cachée dans les ombres jouées par la lune. Un rideau pourpre séparait l’entrée de la salle de bal d’où provenait la musique d’un orchestre ainsi que quelques éclats de rire.

Les amants passèrent la barrière de soie et furent emportés loin de leur époque vers le château de Versailles sous le règne des rois de France. La pièce était immense et le plafond s’élevait au-dessus d’eux telle une arche couverte de fresques qui mettaient en scène des parties de chasses, des créatures mythiques surplombant la race humaine. Les lustres de cristal se reflétaient dans les miroirs qui courraient le long du mur gauche, créant de jolis jeux de lumière. Des tables rondes avaient été installées autour d’une piste de danse où se pressaient déjà quelques couples. Contrairement à l’idée qu’ils s’étaient fait de l’orchestre, personne ne jouait de la musique, les instruments se mouvaient seuls sur une petite scène à côté des danseurs. Des serveurs sans tête apparente passaient avec des plateaux de petits fours et de coupes de champagne.

Mais alors, la mélodie s’arrêta et toutes les personnes présentes dans la salle se tournèrent vers l’entrée où un homme drapé d’une redingote noire recouvrant une fine chemise de couleur amarante et d’un pantalon noir se tenait là, les contemplant de ses yeux écarlates.

\- _Bienvenu à tous._ Dit-il dans un murmure qui se propagea dans la pièce. _Cela faisait bien longtemps que nous ne nous étions pas réunis. Je vous remercie d’avoir répondu à mon invitation, cela me va droit au cœur._ Ajouta-t-il en posant une main aux longs doigts élégants sur sa poitrine tandis que l’assemblée était secouée d’un petit rire. _Avant que nous ne passions à table, je vous ai prévu une petite mise en bouche. Mais pour cela, il nous faut aller au jardin._

Sans rechignés les hommes et les femmes suivirent leur hôte dans la nuit fraîche d’un 31 octobre.

\- _Votre apéritif est actuellement en train de courir dans la forêt qui borde le domaine. Le but du jeu est simple attrapez-le le premier._ Annonça-t-il, retroussant ses lèvres en un sourire carnassier. _La chasse est ouverte mes amis, le premier qui trouvera notre cher invité de ce soir, aura le droit de s’en repaître._

Rapidement les vampires se dispersèrent, cherchant le sol et humant l’air. Hannibal et Will se mirent en chasse, le dîner était effrayé bien qu’une pointe d’arrogance se mêlait à la peur. Il était persuadé de pouvoir échapper à une horde de buveurs de sang. Cependant les effluves de cheval et de fourrure montèrent aux narines de Lecter et l’envie de trouver cet homme n’en fut que plus grande tandis que l’identité de la victime paraissait se dévoiler petit à petit pour le couple de Baltimore. Mason Verger était l’invité de marque de la soirée et la partie ne faisait que commencer.

Se faufilant entre les branches et enjambant les broussailles, les amants prirent un malin plaisir à tourmenter leur victime, lui permettant de prendre un peu d’avance avant de facilement le rattraper sans pour autant le toucher. Il ne fallait tout de même pas précipiter les choses, le temps que la peur épice le sang et que la chair se raffermisse un peu. Hannibal aimait la viande tendre et juteuse mais en de rares occasions une viande un peu nerveuse lui mettait l’eau à la bouche.

Quand enfin ils décidèrent que c’en était assez, le docteur Lecter laissa Will s’occuper de la capture du repas, admirant son compagnon dans l’effort, observant le mouvement fluide de ses muscles, cela avait le don de l’émoustiller. Mason tenta de se débattre mais c’était peine perdue car ni une ni deux il se retrouva le nez dans la boue avant d’être balancé par-dessus une épaule.

 _\- Quelle délicieuse attention de la part du Comte de nous offrir l’opportunité de retrouver notre cher ami Verger._ Fit remarquer Will.

Hannibal eut un sourire tendre et déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de son amant.

 _\- Et quel délicieux spectacle tu faisais, Will._ Murmura-t-il.

Les deux vampires repartirent vers les jardins, leur dîner bien accroché.

 _\- Oh vous avez été rapides mes amis._ Dit Dracula en tapant deux fois dans ses mains.

Les autres invités apparurent instantanément à leurs côtés et félicitèrent les grands gagnants.

\- _Ne les faisons pas attendre plus longtemps, ils doivent avoir faim à présent._ Annonça le Comte.

Mason fut jeté au sol sans plus de cérémonie et Graham saisit à la gorge l’homme qui avait manqué de tuer son amant, inspirant à pleins poumons l’odeur du sang et de la peur, savourant le pouvoir qu’il avait en cet instant.

Plongeant ses dents dans la peau fine du cou de Verger, Will aspira à grands gorgées le nectar que renfermait ce corps, ses yeux se fermèrent de bonheur jusqu’à ce qu’une main se pose sur sa joue. Se détachant de Mason, l’ancien profiler croisa le regard empli de désir d’Hannibal avant que celui-ci ne fonde sur sa bouche et qu’il ne la dévore tel un fruit bien mûr, goûtant au sang resté sur la langue son compagnon.

\- _Finis-le Will…_ Susurra-t-il contre les lèvres de l’homme qu’il aimait. _Abreuve-toi de son sang…_

Will opina et gardant les yeux rivés sur ceux de son vampire, il but jusqu’à la moindre goutte le précieux liquide de vie de Verger. Le corps de Mason tomba au sol telle une poupée de chiffon, oublié de tous, tandis que les amants s’embrassaient avec passion, partageant le sang de leur victime.

\- _Nous voilà tous en appétit pour le repas !_ S’exclama joyeusement Dracula.

\- _Je vous remercie pour cette mise en bouche._ Souffla Hannibal lorsqu’il s’éloigna de Graham.

\- _Je vous en prie. Retournons à l’intérieur, le dîner doit être prêt._

Tous retournèrent à la salle de réception et prirent place à leur table respective. L’entrée leur fut servie : une verrine d’émincé de foie humain accompagné d’une salade d’avocat relevé d’une pointe de citron.

\- _Bon appétit._ Murmura Hannibal à Will en trinquant.

Les deux hommes burent une gorgée de Saint-Emilion et se délectèrent de leur entrée.

Vint ensuite un pavé de biche arrosé de son jus servi avec une écrasé de pommes de terre et quelques salicornes pour amener un peu de mâche à l’ensemble. Enfin pour clôturer ce repas, une fontaine de chocolat fut apportée et ainsi que quelques fruits exotiques. A la grande surprise de tous, le cacao avait été mélangé à du sang, rehaussant les épices des fèves.

A la fin du dîner, le Comte se leva tapotant sa cuillère contre son verre de cristal.

\- _Puis-je avoir votre attention s’il vous plaît ? Je souhaiterai porter un toast. A vous tous. Cela faisait bien longtemps que cette salle n’avait pas reçu d’invités et qu’aucune fête ne l’avait animée. Je suis honoré de vous recevoir ce soir. Alors trinquons, à nous les créatures de la nuit et des ténèbres. Et maintenant trêve de frivolités et passons au bal !_

D’un geste de la main l’orchestre se mit à jouer un air de violon mêlé à de l’accordéon alors que les invités se dirigeaient vers la piste de danse, l’air de la musique était familier à Will mais il n’aurait su retrouver le compositeur.

\- _Peter Gundry._ Chuchota Hannibal à son oreille. _Il semblerait que Dracula se soit modernisé._

Les deux vampires se firent face puis se saluèrent d’une courbette avant de se redresser, levant une main à la hauteur de leurs yeux et sans se toucher ils tournèrent l’un avec l’autre, un sourire tendre aux lèvres. Ils changèrent de sens, se rapprochant et s’éloignant, l’envie d’effleurer l’autre était tentante mais l’heure était à la séduction, à la découverte aussi frustrante était-elle.

Enfin, après ce qui leur parut être une éternité, leurs doigts se lièrent déclenchant un délicieux frisson le long de leur échine, leurs bras se tendirent mais l’écart entre eux était trop grand, trop dur à supporter et lorsqu’ils se retrouvèrent leurs corps se mêlèrent, s’enlacèrent pour ne plus se quitter.

La foule tournoyait formant un étrange mélange de robes et de costumes d’époques différentes et de toutes les couleurs qui se frôlaient en rythme de la musique. Certains changeaient de partenaires, d’autres en profitaient pour partager un baiser langoureux, mais Will et Hannibal ne se quittèrent jamais des yeux, un désir brûlait au fond de leurs prunelles, et lorsque l’orchestre s’arrêta leur souffle le manqua, leur cœur battant à la chamade.

\- _Je pense qu’il est temps que nous prenions congé, Will…_ Murmura le plus âgé contre le cou de son amant.

\- _Oui…_

Le couple s’excusa auprès du Comte et monta à la chambre qui leur avait été attribuée, on ne les revit pas avant le lendemain matin et ceux qui passèrent devant leur porte purent entendre quelques bruits annonciateurs d’un amour passionné et charnel.


End file.
